


Breeding Fest

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Punching, Anal Sex, Brutality, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dry Penetration, Edging, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Male Harem, Monster cocks, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Power Bottom!Ron, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex!Bill/Charlie/Percy/Fred/George/Draco/Ron, Rough Sex, Severe Prostate Groping, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Top!Harry, Versatile Fred/George/Charlie/Percy, Versatile!Bill/Draco, beatings, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: It has been a year since Arthur's death. Ron gets whored out to all. Draco tries something new and Ron gets impregnated again. Lots of breeding with the Weasleys.





	

Today found Draco lying on his back in the middle of the bed, in the master bedroom, his legs spread wide as he got brutally fucked by Bill, while moaning and sobbing with dire need as he had his throat fucked hard by Harry's cock. Harry and Bill had been fucking Draco since dawn. 

And now, four hours later, Draco had been wanting to cum but the ring around his cock only tightened whenever he was close. Bill growled as he pounded away into the boy's already sloppy and gaping hole. He drove deeper and more violent with his thrusts, until he unloaded a sixth wad of cum deep inside the boy, along with his large knot plugging him. Harry wasn't far behind, as he pummelled Draco's throat until he came long and hard. 

As soon as Harry pulled out, Bill wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach and hauled him up on to his knees. His cock still buried deeply. Harry let out a low chuckle as he looked at their bitch. Draco had tears rolling down his face, his lips were plump and heavily bruised, and his cock and balls were full and purple. 

Harry leant forwards and took hold of the cock and tugged on it a few times with a firm grip, making Draco whine with desperate need. Draco wailed when Harry let go of him.  
'Not yet, Draco.' He said. 'Maybe later... if you're good.'  
Smirking, both Bill and Harry got up (Bill's knot having now deflated) and left the room, pulling an exhausted Draco along with them. 

 

 **\- BF -**

 

Harry, Bill and Draco made their way down to the kitchen where they found Charlie, Percy, Fred and George blowing and fucking each other. Bill began fisting his cock at the sight, along with Harry, who went up behind Fred and gave the boy's arse a sharp slap - that had Fred moaning around George's cock and Draco whined too. Harry hauled Fred's arse up and ploughed in hard and fast. It wasn't long before Fred was coming. 

George too, came hard down his twin's throat at the sight of Harry pounding away furiously. Bill went over to Percy, who had Charlie bent over a chair and was slamming hard into the moaning muscled teen's tight spasming hole. Bill stood next Percy and placed his left hand upon the boy's shoulder, while with his right, he made a point with his fingers and rammed them deep into his arse. 

He had Percy moaning and wailing quickly, as he drilled his brother's tight dry hole violently fast. His body shaking all over, Percy gave a loud shriek as he felt Bill's fingers clamp around his prostate and clamped it hard in his fist. Percy's vision went white as he almost passed out from the brutal agony he was in, as he came long and hard deep into Charlie's guts. 

Charlie gave a loud cry as he too came hard all over the chair. Draco was whimpering, moaning and sobbing with wanton need. His purple cock and balls were aching something fierce, as he had no choice but to stand there and watch as everyone else got to release, but he didn't. He was practically begging with his needy sounds, as well as jerking himself off, to no avail. 

The others stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. His face was awash with tears.  
'Please!' He whimpered loudly.  
Bill yanked his hand out of Percy's gaping and spasming hole and in three strides he was in front of Draco. He slapped the boy around his face, before he took a hold of his hair and hauled him along until they reached the table. Bill bent Draco over it and stood back.  
'Stay! And spread your legs!'

Whimpering, Draco did as he was told. Bill conjured a cane and began to reign down harsh and brutal blows on to the lovely arse that Draco possessed. Moaning and sobbing, Draco took the spanking as he always did, but this time he couldn't cum. 

Charlie, Fred, George and Harry all stood there watching as they jerked each other off at the sight, while Draco wailed and sobbed. He wanted to cum! After a solid ten minutes of caning, Bill banished the thin stick and surveyed his handiwork. Draco' arse was heavily bruised. Bill then got into position behind the limp boy and slammed into his still gaping hole. Draco mewled brokenly as he was fuck roughly from behind. Once Bill had cum and his knot had deflated, he pulled out and stood to one side, as he watched the others take his bitch's abused hole themselves. 

When everyone had cum deep within Draco, they all stood back and watched with hungry fascination, again jerking off as all their cum began to flow out of the battered, bruised and broken Draco. By now Draco's cock was well on its way to becoming a very dark shade. He had given up trying to beg for release. He knew he wouldn't get it, not until Bill and Harry were satisfied. Draco just hoped they would be soon.

 

 **\- BF -**

 

Later that afternoon, after donning a pair of briefs, Charlie was sent to the wing, to keep the children company and also to tell Ron that he was wanted in the master bedroom. When Ron turned up, he found a black and blue, battered and bruised Draco already bound and primed on the bed, with his almost black cock and balls tightly bound by a cock ring, with Harry standing over him slowly jerking himself with half lidded eyes. 

Bill was sitting at the foot of the bed conjuring ropes and other means of bondage paraphernalia. Bill looked up at the slight clearing of a throat and found Ron standing on the threshold. Nodding, Bill went back to his task, while Ron entered and closed the door behind him before he removed his underwear. 

Once he was on the bed, next to Draco (who looked as though he was asleep, but wasn't) he was positioned and bound into place. Like Draco, his arms were bound to the head rail, while his legs were spread wide above his body, suspended from the ceiling. Ron's tight little hole was exposed and waiting. Bill purred and crawled up the bed, where he got on his knees and into position, his large monstrous cock sat resting upon Ron's small hard cock and balls. Ron mewled at the weight of his brother's cock resting on his. He looked up into Bill's black eyes and moaned. Smirking, Bill leant down and smashed his lips into Ron's and dominated the kiss. 

A few seconds later, he pulled back and sat up, took his cock and held it in place, at Ron's furled entrance. Moaning softly, Ron waited. Bill let go of his cock slammed in hard and deep into Ron - making the boy scream as he was fucked dry. Harry meanwhile had cast a charm on Draco's exposed hole, cleaning it of cum and helping the gaping to close quicker. 

Now Draco's hole looked as though he hadn't been fucked today. Smirking, Harry got into position next to Bill who was brutalising Ron's hole for all it was worth, at a harsh and furiously fast pace with Ron himself screaming and moaning loudly all the while. Not to be outdone, Harry guided his large cock to rest against Draco's tight hole, before he to slammed in and began his own furiously brutally fast pace. Together, the joined wailing of Ron and Draco filled Bill and Harry with more power and soon they fucking their bitches mercilessly. 

Ron was close to coming, and was about to, when he whined as he felt Bill's hand clamp down hard around him.  
'You will not come until we say so! Understand?!'  
Ron whimpered and mewled brokenly, but obeyed. Bill continued to squeeze the small cock and balls as he continued to fuck his brother into the next century. 

Draco was outrightly crying with want and need of release. He hadn't been able to cum all day! He had begged and he got beaten for it. He was now wailing brokenly, only for Harry to slap his face as he continued to fuck him relentlessly. After half an hour, Bill gave a deep snarl as he came hard deep into Ron's gut. His knot popping into place soon after, making Ron howl hoarsely as he felt his internal walls expand to accommodate it. 

Harry wasn't far behind and soon he let lose a growl, as he shot his boiling hot load deep into Draco's aching body. Draco didn't make a sound. He had passed out not long ago. But he would soon be wakened. Once Bill had deflated, he pulled roughly out of Ron's abused body and stared hungrily at his brother's now gaping and sloppy hole, before got up and moved to the side of the bed and stood up to stretch. He turn around and saw that Harry had done the same. They looked at each other and silently communicated their next move. 

 

 **\- BF -**

 

As one both Bill and Harry got back onto the bed and knelt in between Ron and Draco's still spread legs, they took in the sight of both boys bound in front of them. Draco had taken his beating very well today, Harry thought, as he surveyed the boy. It was a new part of their play that he and Bill had tested. Draco had loved the heavy handedness much like Bill did. 

Harry and Bill took hold of both boy's hard cocks (Harry removed the ring from around Draco's cock and threw it aside. He told both him and Ron, that they were not allowed to cum and that if they did, they would be beaten severely). Getting silent wide-eyed nods back, Harry and Bill began to jerk them off, slow at first, then they became brutal and rough. 

Both Ron and Draco were moaning and begging. Their breathing speeding up as the two of them got closer to releasing.  
It wasn't long before...  
'I'm - gonna - cum!' Draco panted. 'I'm - gonna - cum!'  
His breathing became shallow, as he panted quicker. He was _so_ close and then... 

Harry let go of his black cock at the very last minute. Draco wailed, while Harry smirked nastily back at him, He took a firm hold of Draco's balls and gave them a rough going over. Bill was also giving Ron's small balls the rough treatment with his left hand, while his right fisted his younger brother's small cock hard and fast. Ron was shuddering and moaning, he too was close to the edge. 

He panted heavily as he felt his balls tighten.  
'Gonna - cum!' He moaned loudly.  
Bill raised a brow and as he felt Ron's cock flex in his hand, he let go. Ron mewled in desperate need. 

Bill and Harry kept up this routine for another hour, always fisting their bitches cocks to just within reach of orgasm, before they let go and manhandled their bollocks. Draco and Ron were crying as they neared the end of the hour. Harry and Bill knew that they could last much longer than this, but as it was a new form of play (especially as they didn't have the aid of a cock ring) Harry and Bill decided it was time. 

The two dominant mates brought their bitches close to the edge one more time, before they let go and took their hands, made a point with their fingers and rammed them deep into Ron and Draco's abused and gaping holes. Together they fisted the boys for a moment or two, before they began to move slowly. Going in for the kill. 

Harry eased his fingers around Draco's extremely swollen prostate, and looked to Bill. Bill who had done the same with a mewling Ron, looked at Harry. Together they smirked evilly. At exactly the same time, they clamped the bitches prostates in their fists and squeezed hard. 

Ron and Draco screeched louder than they ever had before, their vision whiting out completely as they came violently hard for half an hour. By the time the two boys had stopped coming they had already passed out. When they had all finished for the night, Bill banished Ron back to the wing, while he and Harry untied the exhausted Draco and laid him out between them in the middle of the bed. Soon they were all asleep.

 

**\- BF -**

The next morning found Bill and Draco down in the kitchen, with Ron - who had been summoned back from the wing, with his mouth forced open and the Claw Spreader gag between his teeth. Draco was lying on his back on the floor, with his legs spread wide. Ron straddled him and sank down on to his cock. Then Bill knelt down behind him and after pushing Ron forward a bit, Bill shuffled in a bit closer and taking his cock, he slid it up against Draco's and pushed at Ron's stretched ring. 

The boy mewled as he felt his brother trying to gain entrance. He then wailed (only to have his head pulled forcefully on to Harry's cock, and rammed down his throat making him gag on it) when he felt Bill's cock gain its entry and slid in, up through the overwhelmingly tight ring of muscle and joined Draco's deep inside him.

Growling, Bill thrust up along with Draco, as they pulled Ron back down with brutal force on to them, making their cocks slam in with harsh brutality splitting the boy's insides wide. Ron howled as he continued to have his face fucked. Fresh tears streamed down his face as he felt the two cocks deep inside him, pummelling deep into his guts. 

Then Bill changed his angle slightly and he pulled Ron down, making both Bill and Draco's cock slide directly into the boy's prostate.  
It wasn't long until they were pounding away into Ron's taut body, making him cry out in painful pleasure. After a good long while an exhausted Ron gave a muffled shriek around Harry's cock, as he came long and hard all over Draco.

Ron's internal walls clamped down on the two cocks inside him and soon had Bill and Draco coming hard and deep inside the him - this time though, Feeling Bill's knot settle in and clamping down on his own, had Draco groaning. 

Once they had pulled out, Ron was hauled to his feet by Charlie and bent over for Percy to take. When Percy had come deep inside Ron, Fred and George took over with a brutal spit-roast session, where they both had a good time taking turns at fucking his arse and throat with wild abandon. Next it was Charlie's turn, then Harry's. 

Finally Bill finished the day off by slamming into Ron's sloppy gaping hole, where he attacked his brother furiously. Bill growled deep and low once he had knotted the boy, plugging everyone's cum deep inside him. Ron gave a hoarse scream as he felt a slight pressure deep in his abdomen again take hold. After about ten minutes and he had deflated, Bill pulled out and banished Ron back to the wing, where he passed out on the floor utterly wrecked.

 

**\- BF -**

 

Later that night, found Bill lying awake in bed, with Harry and Draco asleep on either side of him. Unable to sleep, he got up and after putting on a pair of red briefs, he left the room and made his way to the wing - where he found Ron still up. They sat down and spoke for a while about everything. Before he left and returned to bed and his mates, Bill made a decision and bit Ron's neck - making him family once again, in the form of his adopted son.


End file.
